


Argument

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - Drarry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Magic, Wizards, argument, sneaky daughter tries to be sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco thinks it would be best for their middle child to enter into an arranged marriage. Harry doesn't agree. They have a rather loud row and their daughter happens to overhear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argument

“…You can’t expect him to go along with this!”  
           Lily stopped in her tracks outside the ebony door when Harry’s angry voice suddenly broke whatever silencing charm her parents had placed on it. Sighing, she shook her head and made to continue on. That is, until her father’s voice followed with equal measure of frustration.  
           “Don’t you think I know this? It’s what’s best for him!”  
           “What’s best? Do you know who the bloody hell you sound like?!”  
           Lily’s heartrate sped up and keen green eyes narrowing as she edged closer to the door. Obviously, she realized, they must be arguing over one of her brothers. They did that a lot more these days. Especially…  
           “I do NOT sound like my father! Don’t even insinuate-“  
           “Oh, you were paying attention to THAT!”  
           “I’m ALWAYS paying attention to you! That’s the whole reason we’re fighting you imbicille!”  
           A pause.  
           Lily strained to listen closer. All she could hear were muffled words. Apologies, she assumed. The pair of them could go on for hours, cycling in and out of anger and remorse for their harsh words.  
           “Oh no! Don’t you dare try to distract me now, Draco Lucius Malfoy!” Harry’s voice roared in a rage. “I will NOT leave this room until you come to your senses!”  
           Another pause.  
           She pictured easily the pair of them, glaring at one another from across the room. Her father in his highbacked crimson chair at the desk. Her mother standing with arms crossed over his chest, green eyes filled with a determined fire as he stood with feet planted firmly on the persian rug beneath him.  
           They could go on for another good three hours in utter silence, glaring at one another if no one bothered to stop them.  
           “Harry,” Draco’s voice said loudly, and Lily could tell he was trying to remain calm. “This is what is best for Severus. I don’t like it any more than you do. I honestly don’t. But what option is there for him? He can’t control his magic, and he’s a danger to himself.”  
           “That does NOT give you the right to marry my son off to some… some… some pureblood slag!”  
           “In case you’ve forgotten, I’M a pureblood. And so was your father!”  
           “In case YOU’VE forgotten, YOU’RE not exactly as pureblooded as you think! Otherwise, we wouldn’t even be having this argument!”  
           A crash caused her to jump in surprise. Though she really shouldn’t have been. Her parents were known for flinging hexes at one another when they degenerated from logic and common sense.  
           When the banging and crashing ceased, she carefully opened the door. “Are you… Are you two still alive in here?”  
           Draco was holding himself up by clinging to the end of his desk. Harry’s wand arm was dangling uselessly at his side, but he was otherwise unharmed.  
           “GET OUT!” Harry roared angrily at his only daughter. But she would not move from the doorway.  
           “Father, would you like me to fetch a pain relieving potion?”  
           “Yes,” Draco replied, trying to keep himself upright. “Make that four. We may be a while sweetheart.”  
           “And close the door behind you!” Harry snarled at her. Lily nodded and hurried back out, closing the door behind her. She felt the tingle of her mother’s magic as a silencing and locking charm was set back on the door.  
           She’d have one of the house elves pop in with the potions… and to check that they hadn’t killed one another. Then… She’d go find Severus.

**Author's Note:**

> *Draco's "pureblood" status - In our fic!verse, if someone's got "creature blood" in their lineage, they're not considered pureblood wizards. In this case, it was the Blacks that did it.


End file.
